


the illusion of new year

by tbk_day6



Series: Almost [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Oneshot, idk how to tag these things anymore im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: Brian has always been used to spending the holidays alone, but something’s telling him it could be different this time.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s)
Series: Almost [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	the illusion of new year

**Author's Note:**

> of course this didn’t get finished on time. almost didn’t get finished at all. 😅

It was finally the last hour of the last day of the worst year and Brian found himself in his living room, with his usual cup of coffee, tired and alone. Nothing new, to be honest. But tonight, the world seems to want to make him believe that it is different. It’s new year’s eve after all.

He turned the volume up on the tv as he tried to focus on Boss Baby, soft faint sounds of the holiday cheers outside still seeping in through the seams of his closed window. He’s seen this movie a thousand times already and good thing it has not yet failed to comfort him.

He’s always spent the holidays alone, and he’s always been content with that—he’s always looked forward to and has been comfortable with his alone time, never equating solitude with loneliness. But for some reason, this year feels colder.

_Today should be the same as last year,_ he thought. But last year, he didn’t have to sing on her wedding so there’s that. 

He sighed as he snuggled himself on the sofa with his warm fleece blanket, enjoying the movie. He turned his phone off, not really up for that obligatory holiday greetings from anyone.  He didn’t realize he has fallen asleep until his doorbell rang. It must be his new neighbor.  _Again_.

He unexpectedly met her in the elevator a few weeks ago when all her oranges fell from her grocery bag. It was a polite gesture to offer help but he didn’t expect her to be living next to his flat. And that she would be very adamant to return the favor in tenfolds, bothering him almost every day, asking if he needed help. Or company. Or anything, for that matter.

She didn’t really know him as the singer Young K. She was from the countryside braving the city for the first time. And as she said, she was ‘never interested with idols’, which, he must admit, was kind of refreshing. 

Last week, on Christmas eve, she came knocking a few hours before midnight with a tray of pasta.

“ It’s my first Christmas alone.. ” she said with those puppy dog eyes. 

That was his last straw, giving up his well-thought plans of a solitary celebration. It was Christmas after all. It shouldn’t be that bad. That was how they ended up spending that holiday together, eating some homemade pasta over a cup of hot chocolate, him in awkward silence, her at peace in her own bubble.

“Brian?” He heard her call faintly along with a soft knock. “It’s my first new year alone too..” 

He rolled his eyes as he opened the door for her. She immediately squeezed her way in as soon as there was enough space, sauntering towards his kitchen counter with a bottle of wine. 

“Very at home, huh?” He followed her to the kitchen and took out two wineglasses from his stash. He opened the fridge to take out the cheese platter he subconsciously ordered with her in mind. Somehow he knew this would happen when she said she wanted to have wine for new year.

She set the bottle and the glasses in the coffee table in front of the tv. “Oh, boss baby? This is my favorite movie! Do you watch the series too?”

“Yeah, it’s my fave too.” He followed her and put the platter on the table.

“But really? On new year’s eve?” She arched an eyebrow towards him, stifling a smile. 

“May I remind you that this is a no judgment zone.”

“Sure sure.” She poured wine on a glass and offered it to him which she gladly took. “An hour more. Cheers?”

“Cheers.” They clinked their glasses cheerfully before sipping some red wine. “I never thoughtI’d be ending my year with you.”

“Really?” She grinned gleefully, “I thought of it last week.”

“Yeahhhh,” he dragged, “I might have hinted on that but I refused to believe,” he chuckled. 

They spent the next minutes watching the movie, with occasional snickering and inside jokes. Before they even realized, it’s only five minutes til midnight. 

“So, is this how you spend the holidays?”

“Sans you.”

“Sans me,” she nodded. “You’re not complaining tho.”

“You’re just not hearing it.”

“Com’on Brian. Isn’t this better than being alone?”

He just shrugged, hiding his answer behind a smile. It is better, to be honest. Takes his mind off other.. ‘things’.But he just felt like he’s not ready to get used to it.  _Yet?_

Outside the window, the holiday noise has started to get louder and louder as it neared midnight. The energy is contagious that even through thick walls, they found themselves getting cheerier by the second, defenses crumbling down. It’s been a while since he let himself  go .

He didn’t realize he’s been staring at her for quite some time until he noticed how her facial expression suddenly changed, smile slowly faltering. Her eyes were suddenly threatened with tears that were begging to fall.

His forehead creased as he tried to figure out what went wrong, his mind replaying his words and actions from the last few minutes.

“Did I say something wrong?”

She avoided his eyes as she on shakily put up her glass to her lips. “It’s just.. I just suddenly felt homesick,” a tear fell as she took a sip, quickly wiping it away with his other hand. “I promised my family I won’t cry tonight..”

Brian sighed, not really knowing what to say to that. He felt like he’s not really the right person to comfort her, as he himself needed comfort too.

“Your secret’s safe with me then,” he said. He just gulped down his own glass as they sat there quietly, the noise of the tv on the background, with her occasional sniffing, until they started hearing the countdown from the streets. 

_10.. 9.. 8.._

“Now I guess I’m gonna spend the whole year being homesick..” she chuckled sadly. “The curse of new year..”

“What?” He looked at her quizzically.

“People say whatever you’re feeling when you welcome the year will be how you’re feeling for the rest of it.”

“Never heard of that. That’s ridiculous,” he said, amused. “An illusion.”

She just shrugged, “We would always make it a point to welcome the new year with a smile, no matter how hard it could be.. it never hurt to believe anyway.”

_ 7.. 6.. _

"Did it never?” He said sardonically, “Well then, you have 5 seconds to change your mind.” He put his wineglass down on the table, getting worried. Seeing her sad for the first time somehow didn’t sit well with him.

She just shook her head and stared out the window. “Too late now. Happy new year!”

_6.. 5.._

“I guess I’d have to do something. Can’t have you homesick for the whole year or else you’d be bothering me all the time.” He meant it as a joke but his tone came out serious. 

“I have this feeling that you’d let me anyway,” shetried to laugh.

Honestly? He had a feeling that he will, too.

_4.. 3.._

“Will you think about this instead..”

It must have been the wine, or the holidays, or the urgency of the countdown to the end of the year, but his arms were already reaching for her before he could even think.

_2.. 1.._

He caught her cheeks between his hands and the last thing she saw before his lips descended on hers was the flash of the colorful lights slowly ascending the skies through the window. She was still holding her glass tightly but the wine has already spilled on the floor as she closed her eyes. He kissed her amidst the booming sounds of the new year, taking both their minds off the wrong things. Not that this was right. _But still.._

“Happy new year?” He murmured against her lips, a soft smile on his face as she just stared at him wordlessly, still processing what has happened. 

_New year.._ It could be an illusion, but this time, he chose to believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> have always wanted to close this but closure where? haha. this should be the last i promise. 
> 
> filed under things i’d leave in 2020.  
> cheers to better days aka 2021?


End file.
